Upiór w restauracji
by Salut-chan
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Upiór? Francis Bonnefoy nie wierzył w duchy, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że w nowym miejscu pracy będzie musiał sprawdzić swoje poglądy. AU, oneshot


_**T/N:  
Tytuł oryginału: Phantom of the Restaurant  
Autor: **_marinoa_**  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest  
Link: w profilu  
Rating: T  
Beta: Kot Kapral :* **_

_**Prawie rok po przetłumaczeniu... o to jest.**_

AN: Po pierwsze: ten fic nie ma nic wspólnego z _Upiorem w Operze_. Jedynie tytuł odnosi się do tego. I po drugie... cóż, dobrej zabawy! ^^ To jakoś urosło dwa razy dłuższe niż miało być, ale próbujcie nie mieć za bardzo nic przeciwko.

**Upiór w Restauracji**

Budynek był wspaniały, zbudowany z kamieniu, w nieco gotyckim stylu, miał cztery piętra i przestronną piwnicę i nie wyglądał, jakby należał do Londynu w ostatnim roku dziewiętnastego wieku. Francis Bonnefoy natychmiast się w nim zakochał, co było dobre, ponieważ od teraz ta szczególna perła architektury stała się jednocześnie jego miejscem pracy i domem.

Francis wyciągnął ciężki, stary klucz z torby ze swoimi rzeczami, ale nie otworzył od razu dębowych drzwi. Zamiast tego dotknął palcami zimnej powierzchni ściany, ostrożnie, delikatnie, jakby poznawał budynek, przedstawiał siebie. Nigdy nie podziwiał niczego tak bardzo, nawet wspaniałych pałaców w centrum Londynu od kiedy przybył do Anglii kilka lat temu, ale to, to miejsce było inne. To miejsce miało ducha – niemal duszę.

- Wierzysz w duchy? - zapytał Francisa mężczyzna przeprowadzający rozmowę, kiedy dwa dni temu Francuz starał się o pracę. Francis zamrugał, zaskoczony pytaniem, po czym roześmiał się lekko. W duchy? Raczej nie. Och, ci głupiutcy Anglicy – widzą duchy, gdziekolwiek nie spojrzą. Przeprowadzający rozmowę uśmiechnął się do niego i ostrzegł, że ta opinia może zmienić się przez plotki, które mówią o upiorze żyjącym w tym budynku, od kiedy został wybudowany kilka wieków temu, a po tym, jak zamienił się w luksusową restaurację kilka miesięcy temu, upiór stał się niezadowolony.

- Duchy dają jedzeniu wyjątkowy smak. – Francis roześmiał się, a następnie wyrzucił całą sprawę z umysłu.

Teraz, patrząc na surowy budynek, łatwo było uwierzyć, że jest on nawiedzony przez duchy. To znaczy, jeśli byłeś Anglikiem ze zbyt bujną wyobraźnią. Ale Francis przyznał, że to miejsce ma swoją szczególną atmosferę i doceniał to. Teraz był francuskim szefem kuchni w nowo otwartej restauracji, a żadna restauracja nigdy nie mogłaby być perfekcyjna nie mając duszy. Rzucając jeszcze jedno spojrzenie wspaniałej fasadzie, w końcu otworzył zamek i pchnął ciężkie drzwi, by się otworzyły.

Kiedy Francis wszedł do środka, nie zobaczył żadnych upiorów, lecz zamiast tego dwie młode, śliczne pokojówki. Jedna z nich miała długie, jasnobrązowe włosy i przyjazne spojrzenie, a druga była blondynką, miała zimne oczy i wyglądała na zamkniętą w sobie. Najpierw Francis pomyślał, że jest nieśmiała, albo po prostu w złym nastroju, ale później nauczył się, że ona zawsze wygląda posępnie.

Panienka z brązowymi włosami uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie i powitała Francuza.  
- Och, ty musisz być Francis – zawołała. - Witamy. Nazywam się Elizaveta, pracuję tutaj jako pokojówka i kelnerka. Tak właściwie – dodała panienka, Elizaveta, Francis upewnił się, że zapamięta, i kiwnęła w stronę blondynki za nią. – To obie tu pracujemy. To jest Natalia.

- Miło mi was poznać – powiedział Francis, natychmiast czując sympatię do przyjaznej pokojówki. Uśmiechnął się do blondynki, ale ona tylko spojrzała na niego lekko kiwając głową, a jej dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. Elizaveta roześmiała się widząc zdziwioną minę Francisa i poklepała go po ramieniu.  
- Nie martw się, ona zawsze taka jest – powiedziała. - Przywykniesz do tego.

Po kilku dniach Francis przywykł. Dzięki Elizavecie wkrótce zaznajomił się z dużym, podobnym do zamku budynkiem, z innymi mieszkańcami, jak również ze sposobem, w jakim wszystko przebiegało w restauracji. Francuz szybko dostosował się do rutyny domu, a dzięki jego towarzyskiej osobowości i pomocy Elizavety, wkrótce nawiązał przyjaźnie z większością współpracowników. Już w pierwszych dwóch dniach Francisowi szczególnie bliscy stali się Antonio i Gilbert, Hiszpan i Niemiec, który nalegał, że wciąż jest Prusakiem. Tak czy siak, Francuz był w przyjacielskich stosunkach z prawie wszystkimi, jak choćby z dwoma włoskimi braćmi, a nawet z Rosjaninem, którego siostrą była Natalia i, jak się okazało, inna kelnerka, Katiusza.

Restauracja sama w sobie była wspaniała. Jadalnia dla gości była raczej przestronna i romantyczna w swoim tradycyjnym wystroju i, inaczej niż Francis założył w pierwszym momencie, była bardzo popularna wśród ludzi, którzy doceniali wysoki standard, nawet jeśli znajdowała się całkiem daleko od centrum Londynu. Jednym z powodów popularności restauracji była wyjątkowa różnorodność pracujących tam kucharzy. Wśród znakomitych potraw restauracja mogła oferować jedzenie pochodzące z różnych krajów, przygotowane przez ich mieszkańców.

Jednakże, tylko jedna część budynku poświęcona była restauracji i olbrzymiej kuchni. Na pierwszym piętrze znajdowało się kilka pokoi dla możliwych, chociaż rzadkich gości zostających na noc. Na drugim i trzecim piętrze były natomiast prywatne pokoje dla personelu. Na drugim piętrze znajdował się przestronny salon i większość sypialni mieszkańców domu. Kilku ludzi, włączając w to Francuza, miało swoje pokoje na trzecim piętrze, podczas gdy czwarte było prawie nieodwiedzane. Znajdował się tam magazyn i jakiś strych, ale rzadko ktoś miał tam jakąś sprawę. A na dole, pod pierwszym piętrem, znajdowała się duża piwnica, gdzie było przechowywane jedzenie i wino.

Francis łatwo przyzwyczaił się do rutyny. Kucharze, którzy mieli dzienną zmianę, budzili się o siódmej i pracowali do późnego popołudnia; po nich obowiązki przejmowali szefowie kuchni mający zmianę wieczorną, którzy kończyli po północy. Nikt nie miał powodów do narzekania, kucharze na przemian brali zarówno dzienne, jak i nocne zmiany, wszystko działo się płynnie, wszyscy z zespołu znali swoje zadania i obowiązki w domu, a w grupie panowała dobra atmosfera. Francis bardzo szybko odkrył, że jego nowe miejsce pracy naprawdę mu się podoba. Zamiast tego tym, czego _nie_ odkrył, były oznaki czegoś nadnaturalnego. Nie żeby oczekiwał jakieś znaleźć, po prostu sądził, że skoro istnieją plotki, powinno być też _coś,_ co je spowodowało. I co można racjonalnie wyjaśnić. Zresztą, nikt nic nie wspominał o upiorze, więc Francuz zapomniał o duchach i skupił się na swojej pracy w nowym miejscu.

Był czwarty wieczór od przybycia Francisa, kiedy po raz pierwszy powiedziano coś o niesławnym upiorze. Francuz cieszył się swoim wolnym wieczorem z Elizavetą, włoskimi braćmi, Antoniem i kilkorgiem innych ludzi w salonie na drugim piętrze, kiedy zjawa została w końcu wspomniana.

- Swoją drogą – powiedziała Elizaveta, wkładając polano do kominka. - Sądzę, że Upiór znowu się obudził. Sprzątałam korytarz i znikłam stamtąd dosłownie na kilka sekund, a kiedy wróciłam, na podłodze były czarne plamy.

Francis elegancko uniósł brew.  
- Upiór?

- Och! - krzyknął Antonio z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Racja, Francis jeszcze nie wie o upiorze!

Elizaveta teatralnie wciągnęła powietrze.  
- Nie wie?

- Cóż – powiedział Francis niewzruszony. - Słyszałem, że jest tu duch, czy coś.

- „Duch, czy coś". - Elizaveta pokręciła głową i prychnęła.

- Francis, to jest _Upiór!_ - wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie Feliciano, młodszy z Włochów, machając ramionami. - On tu żyje od kiedy dawno, dawno temu dom został wybudowany i rządzi...

- Zamknij się! - Romano, starszy z braci, uderzył młodszego. - Nie drzyj się tak!

- Oooch, Romano. – Antonio roześmiał się wesoło owijając swoje ramiona wokół Włocha, czym zasłużył sobie na uderzenie w głowę. - Zawsze stajesz się taki nerwowy, kiedy rozmawiamy o Upiorze...

- Zamknij się, draniu! Wcale nie! Puść mnie! - krzyczał zły Włoch, ale nie okazał zbytniego wysiłku w próbie uwolnienia się z uścisku Hiszpana.

- Ale bracie, ja po prostu mówiłem Francisowi... - Feliciano przerwał przepraszająco, a Antonio roześmiał się klepiąc jego głowę jedną ręką i usiłując trzymać Romano drugą. - Nie martw się, Feliciano, twój brat jest tylko troszkę wystraszony.

- Nie jestem, ty głupi, pomidorowy draniu!

Elizaveta zachichotała, a Francis obserwował trio poświęcając szczególnie dużo uwagi Antonio i Romano. Już w pierwszym dniu Francuz zauważył, że jest coś między dwoma kucharzami i, jak to on, był o wiele bardziej zainteresowany prawdziwymi ludźmi i ich stosunkami niż starymi bajkami i duchami.

- W każdym razie – Elizaveta zwróciła swoją uwagę z powrotem na Francuza. - Czasami wydarza się tu coś tajemniczego, czego nie można wyjaśnić. Dziwne odciski tam, gdzie nikt ich nie zostawił. Głuche dźwięki, szczególnie w nocy. Znikające rzeczy. - Elizaveta przychyliła się bliżej do Francisa i zniżyła głos. - Zepsute potrawy.

- Zepsute potrawy?

- Dokładnie – powiedziała węgierska pokojówka uśmiechając się. - Parę razy znaleźliśmy okropne jedzenie nie zrobione przez nikogo z nas. I czasami, tak, czasami... - teraz zaczęła szeptać – _on_ psuje posiłki przygotowane przez kucharzy.

Francis wybuchnął śmiechem.  
- A może kucharze sami psują swoje jedzenie i po prostu potrzebują upiora, by go o to obwinić – zasugerował śmiejąc się. – Poważnie, chłopaki, nie obwiniajcie niewinnych duchów za własne błędy.

Elizaveta żachnęła się na to, że jej słowa nie zostały potraktowane poważnie, a Antonio w końcu puścił Romano i znowu dołączył do rozmowy.  
- Wszystko, co powiedziała, jest prawdą! - zaprotestował zaskakująco radośnie. - Nawet moje dania zostały zepsute! Aż trzy razy!

Ale Francis tylko roześmiał się i rozbawiony pokręcił głową. Nie wierzył w takie rzeczy jak duchy, a całą tę historię uważał za ich prywatny żart, czy coś takiego. Zajęło mu parę dni, by zaczął wierzyć, że coś prawdziwego kryje się za tą opowieścią, kiedy jego własne jedzenie zostało zepsute.

Francis pewnego wieczoru przygotował ciasto, duże, kremowe, truskawkowe ciasto. Schował je do piwnicy, by było gotowe do podania następnego ranka i upewnił się, że szczury nie będą mogły go nawet powąchać. A mimo to, kiedy Francis rano znalazł swoje ciasto, miało ono starannie wycięty brakujący kawałek. W pierwszej chwili Francis nawet nie myślał o Upiorze. Zamiast tego zaatakował swoich przyjaciół wściekły jak osa, ale wszyscy przysięgali, że nie tknęli ciasta. Francis zmarszczył brwi, a następnie westchnął i dał innym pozwolenie na zjedzenie ciasta. Na wpół zjedzone i tak nie mogło zostać podane. Antonio zjadł pierwszy kęs i jego komentarz był prosty.  
- To jest okropne!

To była chwila, w której Francis Bonnefoy zaczął wierzyć w Upiora.

Ponieważ jego ciasto truskawkowe nigdy nie było okropne – jest przecież mistrzem w pieczeniu! Jedyny raz, kiedy zepsuł swoje truskawkowe ciasto, miał miejsce, kiedy po raz pierwszy próbował je przygotować. Więc Francis doszedł do jedynego i oczywistego wniosku – ktoś musiał zrobić coś z ciastem w nocy, po tym jak zjadł kawałek.

Po incydencie z ciastem Francis zaczął zwracać więcej uwagi na historię Upiora. Według niej, Upiór był bardzo cichy, nie wydawał żadnych głuchych dźwięków w środku nocy, ani nie rozrzucał wokół rzeczy. Jedynymi wydawanymi przez niego dźwiękami były sporadyczne kroki na korytarzach albo uderzenia gdzieś za – albo w środku – mocnych murów. Dość często jedzenie i wino, a przede wszystkim rum, znikały z kuchni i piwnicy, a od czasu do czasu mieszał w daniach kucharzy. Kilka razy zostało znalezione okropne „coś" przypominające domowej roboty bułeczki. To były jedyne momenty, kiedy Upiór przestraszył personel prawie na śmierć, tak okropne były te bułeczki. Ale poza tym, Upiór najwyraźniej w spokoju żył swoim życiem i pozwolił restauracji żyć swoim. Wydawał się spędzać większość czasu w swojej tajemniczej komnacie, robiąc swoje nocne wycieczki tylko raz, dwa razy na tydzień.

To wszystko naprawdę zainteresowało Francisa. Nie wierzył on w duchy, ale ten szczególny upiór był prawdziwy. Dosłownie prawdziwy – z krwi i kości, duchy nie jedzą, a nawet jeśli, to z pewnością nie truskawkowe ciasta. To człowiek stał za imieniem Upiora. A skoro Francis zawsze interesował się ludźmi, szczególnie tak fascynująco tajemniczymi, jak Upiór z restauracji, to jego zarówno racjonalna, jak i ciekawska część, namawiały go do odkrycia tajemnicy tego małego „ducha".

Francis zaczął bardzo uważnie nasłuchiwać. Zawsze, gdy był sam, pozostawał czujny, próbując usłyszeć każdy dźwięk, który mógł zostać wydany przez Upiora. Zaczął zaglądać do najdalszych, najciemniejszych kątów, pragnąc, by jego oczy łapały każdy ruch w cieniu. I rzeczywiście – w ciągu kilku dni zaczął rozpoznawać dźwięk prawie bezgłośnych kroków gdzieś w korytarzach, których nie mógł całkiem zlokalizować, oraz ostrożnie otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi w miejscach, o których istnieniu nie wiedział. Więc po krótkim czasie Francis doszedł do wniosku, że są tu sekretne korytarze, których używa Upiór, oraz że to dziecię nocy mieszka na czwartym piętrze w ukrytych komnatach. W związku z tym Francuz zaczął w swoim wolnym czasie przeszukiwać najwyżej położone pokoje i pomieszczenia – bez skutku.

- Masz obsesję na punkcie Upiora – powiedział mu pewnego dnia Gilbert. - Przestań się wygłupiać i pozwól mu żyć. Prześladowanie nie jest zagilbiste.

Ale jednak Francis nie przestał, a Upiorowi nie zajęło dużo czasu zorientowanie się, że jest obserwowany. Stał się ostrożniejszy i o wiele trudniejszy do usłyszenia, co Francis przeklinał.

W następny czwartkowy wieczór Francis postanowił kolejnej nocy poświęcić swój sen. Wziął ze sobą ciepły, ciemny płaszcz – może być zimno czekając prawdopodobnie całą noc – oraz świecę i zszedł na dół po schodach do piwnicy. Powietrze było ciężkie, trochę wilgotne i było tu niemalże całkowicie ciemno, ale Francis jeszcze nie zapalił świecy, nie chciał dać się Upiorowi. Francuz podszedł do półek, gdzie był trzymany alkohol i oparł się o ścianę w kącie ustawiając się najwygodniej, jak to było możliwe, będąc ukrytym za kilkoma drewnianymi pudełkami. I czekał.

I czekał.

Niedługo Francis odkrył, jak niesamowicie trudno jest pozostać przytomnym pod dniu ciężkiej pracy w kuchni z niczym, czym mógł się zabawić. Z każdą mijającą minutą jego powieki stawały się coraz cięższe i cięższe, i nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy po zamknięciu oczu zauważył, że powieki są zbyt ciężkie, by mógł je znowu otworzyć.

Francis nie złapał Upiora tej nocy. Ale Upiór też nie dostał swojej butelki rumu.

Ta cała sprawa nie była winą Francuza. Ponieważ, naprawdę, skąd mógł wiedzieć, że Upiór, by dostać się do piwnicy, używa tajnego korytarza, do którego wejście znajdowało się akurat w kącie, w którym opierał się Francis?

Więc Upiór, kiedy ostrożnie otworzył sekretne drzwi, nie spodziewał się, że zasypiający Francuz spadnie na niego. I, szczerze mówiąc, wymieniony Francuz też się tego nie spodziewał.

Oczy Francisa otworzyły się szeroki, kiedy poczuł – jak sądził – ścianę poddającą się za jego plecami i po chwili lądował z kilkustopniowych schodów na czymś – kimś – miękkim.

- Cholera jasna! - usłyszał pod sobą kogoś z bardzo brytyjskim akcentem, ale był zbyt oszołomiony, by zareagować.

- Co do dia... - ciągnął głos i wtedy urwał. - Złaź ze mnie! - nagle krzyknął i Francis poczuł, jak jest spychany na zimną, twardą podłogę.

Wtedy w końcu wrócił do zmysłów.

- Hej! - krzyknął, skacząc na nogi. - Ty! Stój!

Ale bezskutecznie. Upiór był już na drodze do całkowitej ciemności w tajemnym korytarzu. Francis ledwie mógł usłyszeć jego kroki, cichy dźwięk wkrótce zniknął całkowicie. Pocierając głowę, która szczęśliwie nie ucierpiała w wypadku, Francis pomyślał, że przeszukiwanie teraz korytarza nie będzie owocne. Upiór z pewnością wiedział, gdzie się ukryć, więc Francis i tak by go nie znalazł, a ponadto Francuz był zmęczony. Zapamiętał więc umiejscowienie tajemnego przejścia, wspiął się trzy stopnie z powrotem do piwnicy, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Nawet jeśli wydarzenia przybrały nieoczekiwany obrót, myślał Francis w drodze do swojego pokoju, noc nie poszła na marne. Zdobył przynajmniej nowe informacje o Upiorze. Uśmiech na ustach Francuza poszerzył się, kiedy myślał o tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Więc, ze wszystkich możliwych stworzeń, jego mały Upiór okazał się być Anglikiem. Nie tak źle, jak na start.

xXx

Niestety, szczęście Francisa nie trwało długo. Kiedy Francis następnego dnia wrócił do tajemnych drzwi, odkrył, że najwidoczniej nie otwierają się one z zewnątrz. Francuz próbował wszystkiego: pchania i ciągnięcia, wypróbował każdą skałę na wypadek mechanizmu do otwierania drzwi, a nawet wymienił wszystkie magiczne słowa od „sezamie, otwórz się" do „proszę" - co i tak nie pomogło. Drzwi były i pozostały zamknięte.

Dodatkowo, jak Francis oczekiwał, Upiór pozostał ukryty. Nie wrócił po butelkę rumu i nie pokazał się Francuzowi. To wszystko niezmiernie frustrowało Francisa, był_ tak_ blisko – ale teraz jednak był dalej, niż kiedy zaczął widywać Upiora, ponieważ ten wiedział, że jest poszukiwany i był jeszcze bardziej ostrożny. Jednak frustracja podżegała pragnienie Francuza, by zapoznać się z Upiorem, namiętność ta płonęła z jeszcze większą siłą, więc brak jakichkolwiek lepszych pomysłów sprawił, że Francis oparł się na bardzo prostej metodzie.

Napisał do Upiora liścik.

_Chcę z tobą porozmawiać_, napisał na kawałku papieru i zaniósł go do piwnicy. Wsunął go do tajnego korytarza przez małą szczelinę między drzwiami i podłogą i teraz wszystkim, co mógł zrobić, było czekanie.

Znając skryty charakter Upiora było możliwe, że Francuz nigdy nie otrzyma odpowiedzi na liścik. Tak więc, kiedy czwartego wieczoru po napisaniu do Upiora znalazł mały, złożony kawałek papieru na swoim stoliku nocnym w sypialni, był pozytywnie zaskoczony. I bardzo rozbawiony.

- Więc chcesz mi pokazać kto jest kim przez udowodnienie, że masz dostęp do mojego pokoju – powiedział głośno, lekko chichocząc kiedy wziął papier w swoje ręce. Jednakże jego uśmiech zbladł tak szybko, jak rozłożył liścik i przeczytał całe będące tam_ trzy_ _litery_.

_Nie._

- Och, tak? - Francis skrzywił się wrzucając notkę do kosza. Ale wtedy jego twarz znowu zmiękła w uśmiechu.

Jeśli wiedział cokolwiek o ludziach to to, że pragną oni towarzystwa. A ci, którzy go nie pragnęli, trzymali się z dala od ludzi. A ten upiór nie był wyjątkiem. Jeśli naprawdę nie miałby ochoty zapoznać się z Francisem, nie kłopotałby się nawet z odpowiedzą na liścik Francuza, nie wspominając o zostawieniu odpowiedzi w jego własnej sypialni.

A następnej nocy jeszcze jedna butelka rumu zniknęła z piwnicy.

Francis zdecydował, że jeszcze nie będzie zbyt mocno napierał na swojego małego ducha – zbliży się do niego z finezją, powoli pozwalając mu do siebie przywyknąć, niczym ujarzmiając dzikie zwierzę, aby czuł się bezpiecznie. Cierpliwość jest cnotą, prawda? Więc, zamiast czyhać na Upiora w piwnicy, Francis zaczął zostawiać tam liściki. I, co zaskakujące, zaczął dostawać odpowiedzi.

_Nazywam się Francis. Kim jesteś?_

_Upiorem._

_Ależ oczywiście, upiory cały czas spadają ze schodów. -F_

_To dlatego, że na wpół uśpione żaby na nie spadają. - U_

_Upiory nie pijają rumu. -F_

_Ja piję. -U_

_Powiedz mi kim jesteś. __S'il vous plaît? -F_

_Przepraszam, nie mówię po żabiemu. -U_

Liściki pojawiały się nieregularnie, trzy, cztery razy w tygodniu. Francis nawet nie zauważył, jak szybko zaczął być uzależniony od małych karteczek, które znajdował czasem w swoim pokoju, czasem w piwnicy, gdzie zostawiał swoje. Ponadto Upiór wydawał się opuścić trochę swoją gardę, a liściki zaczęły zawierać więcej niż tylko płytkie komentarze.

_Czemu grasz tutaj upiora?_ Zapytał Francis w jednym ze swoich liścików.

_Żyłem tu zanim dom został zmieniony w restaurację._ Było odpowiedzią.

_Myślałem, że ten dom był wcześniej pusty. _Skomentował Francis.

_Był_. Napisano w następnym liściku, który otrzymał Francuz; zabrzmiało to dla niego jakoś bardzo smutno.

_Nie jesteś tu samotny, żyjąc samemu jako upiór?_ Spytał. Musiał czekać na odpowiedź trzy dni, ale w końcu pojawiła się ona na jego stoliku nocnym.

_To lepsze niż życie na ulicy. Tacy są jeszcze bardziej samotni._

Francis nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, więc nic nie napisał przez dwa dni. Jednakże krótkie linijki napisane przez Upiora sprawiły, że Francuz był nim jeszcze bardziej zainteresowany, jego przeszłym i teraźniejszym życiem, i im więcej przebłysków dotyczących swojego życia podawał mu Upiór, tym bardziej Francis wzdychał za spotkaniem go osobiście.

_Dlaczego nie pozwolisz tutejszym ludziom wiedzieć, że tu mieszkasz? _W końcu zapytał na papierze.

Odpowiedź nadeszła jeszcze tego samego wieczoru. _Upiór nie jest uważany za złodzieja. Człowiek natomiast jest. A ja nie płacę za moje jedzenie tutaj._

Ludzie nie mogę skrzywdzić upiora, a człowieka mogą, przeczytał Francis pomiędzy wierszami. Więc zadał pytanie, na które naprawdę chciał znać odpowiedź. _Więc dlaczego mi ufasz?_

Odpowiedź była krótka i szczera._ Nie ufam._

I Francis wiedział, że to prawda; w przeciwnym razie Upiór mógłby się pokazać, zamiast zostawiać krótkie liściki. Nagle Francuza uderzyło, że to go faktycznie trochę zraniło, wymieniali, cóż, liściki przez ponad miesiąc, a Upiór wciąż trzymał się w ukryciu, nie kłopotał się nawet z wyjawieniem swojego imienia. Więc tego samego wieczoru Francis zdecydował, że wystarczy oswajania – czas złapać małego ptaszka.

Po rozważeniu różnych opcji, Francis doszedł do wniosku, że może użyć tej samej metody, jakiej użył za pierwszym razem: ukryć się. Jednak tym razem wybrał miejsce oddalone od półki i sekretnych drzwi. W ten sposób mógł mieć lepszy widok na wydarzenia.

A więc wieczorem Francis wkradł się na dół do piwnicy i ustawił między dwoma starymi, drewnianymi pudłami. Klnąc na poranną zmianę, którą miał następnego dnia, usiadł i czekał.

I czekał.

Francis nie złapał Upiora tej nocy. To nie była jego wina, skoro nawet nie zasnął. Upiór po prostu nie pokazał się.

- Chłopie, wyglądasz okropnie – skomplementował go Gilbert następnego ranka po prawie bezsennej nocy. - Wszystko w porządku?

Francis tylko mruknął w odpowiedzi nawet nie rozważając powiedzenia całej prawdy.  
- Nie spałem dobrze.  
Nie był teraz w najlepszym nastroju, a Prusak zrozumiał to wystarczająco, by pozwolić mu takim pozostać.

Dni mijały wolno, och, tak wolno, i w końcu, po tym całym zawrotnym pośpiechu, Francis nie mógł już dłużej tego znieść. Skończył dwie godziny wcześniej niż powinien, ale Gilbert poklepał go po plecach i obiecał zająć się też pozostałą częścią jego obowiązków. Wdzięczny swojemu przyjacielowi Francis powlókł się do swojego pokoju.

Nie poddam się, pomyślał rzucając się do łóżka. _Dziś w nocy spróbuję ponownie. I znów, i znów, aż w końcu porozmawiam z nim. Nie ważne, ile to zajmie._

Podjęcie decyzji sprawiło, że Francuz poczuł się trochę lepiej. Czuł niewyraźnie, że to nie w jego stylu mieć taką... obsesję na punkcie czegoś takiego, ale ta myśl szybko zniknęła, kiedy jego umysł odpłynął do błogosławionego snu.

Po dobrej popołudniowej drzemce i trzech filiżankach czarnej kawy Francis znowu poczuł się lepiej i był gotów na kolejną próbę. Więc kiedy nadszedł wieczór, stał już gotowy w tym samym miejscu, które wybrał ostatniej nocy. I tym razem miał szczęście.

Dobrze po północy Francis usłyszał cichy szelest i powoli, bardzo powoli, sekretne drzwi zaczęły się otwierać. Zadziwiającym było, jak cicho można otworzyć drzwi z kamienia, ale Francis założył, że Upiór wiele ćwiczył, by to osiągnąć.

Najpierw Francuz zobaczył za drzwiami tylko ciemność – najwyraźniej jego Upiór znał korytarze na tyle dobrze, by poruszać się po nich bez żadnego światła. Ale wkrótce oczy Francisa zaczęły odróżniać ciemną postać ostrożnie rozglądającą się po piwnicy. Było zbyt ciemno, by go dobrze zobaczyć – Francis ponownie nie zapalił świecy, którą wziął ze sobą, ale blada skóra Upiora połyskiwała kontrastując z ciemnymi ubraniami i ciemnością pomieszczenia.

Francis wstrzymał oddech bojąc się wystraszyć swojego Upiora, kiedy wymieniona postać zamknęła za sobą drzwi tak cicho, jak je otworzyła i pomknęła ku swojemu cennemu rumowi. To była idealna chwila, by Francuz wyszedł ze swojego ukrycia, ale nie poruszył się. Było tak, jakby został na niego rzucony jakiś rodzaj magicznego zaklęcia. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział swojego Upiora – kiedy jeden raz _spotkali się_ w piwnicy, mógł ledwie zobaczyć jego uciekające, ubrane w czarny płaszcz plecy. Ale teraz, _teraz _Upiór nie wiedział o wzroku spoczywającym na nim i Francis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że został zaczarowany przez sposób, w jaki poruszała się ciemna postać.

Jego Upiór poruszał się jak kot, bez wahania i z gracją, umiejętnie omijał wszystkie pudełka i puste torby oraz jakiekolwiek śmieci leżące na podłodze. To tak, jakby mógł widzieć w ciemności tak dobrze, jak inne stworzenia nocy, pomyślał Francis prawie zaczynając wierzyć, że ta postać naprawdę jest _upiorem_, tak cicho się poruszał.

Ale wtedy Upiór stracił równowagę i zniewalająca iluzja rozwiała się. Francis lekko pokręcił głową, by pozbyć się z umysłu głupiutkich myśli i zdecydował się ruszyć – teraz albo nigdy. Ostrożnie, w ciszy równej tej Upiora, Francuz wstał i podkradł się do swojej ofiary, która była teraz przy półce wybierając najdalszą butelkę. Tylko kilka kroków i mógłby być prawie w zasięgu Francisa...

Upiór wziął butelkę i zaczął odwracać się, by wrócić tam, skąd przybył, a wtedy Francis zdecydował się ujawnić swoją obecność.

- _Bonsoir_, _monsieur –_ powiedział stojąc wciąż kilka kroków od Upiora.

Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Butelka spadła na podłogę, szkło rozbiło się i ciecz rozprysła się wokół, a Upiór odwrócił się, próbując zlokalizować niebezpieczeństwo. Ale ruch okazał się być zbyt nagłym na aktualnie śliskiej podłodze i Upiór spadł na mokry kamień, upadając ze skowytem. W czasie drogi na podłogę uderzył głową o krawędź półki i skończył jako brudny, skomlący kłębek zamoczony w rumie.

Francis, chwilowo sparaliżowany, oglądał pokaz, potem podszedł do swojego Upiora, zanim ten mógł wstać i ponownie uciec. Francuz klęknął obok zaskoczonego i wyraźnie oszołomionego Upiora i lekko położył dłoń na jego piersi.  
- _Désolé_ – powiedział. - Wszystko w porządku?

Ale Upiór poruszył się, kiedy ręka dotknęła go, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że był zdziwiony po uderzeniu się w głowę i wydawał się wziąć Francisa za kogoś innego, za zagrożenie. Odepchnął on rękę Francuza i próbował go uderzyć, ale Francis zatrzymał go łapiąc jego nadgarstek.

- Cii, nie martw się, to ja, to ja – nucił uspokajająco, kiedy Upiór próbował wyzwolić się z uścisku. - W porządku, wszystko dobrze, uspokój się... To ja.

Powoli Upiór przestał się wiercić i Francis ostrożnie puścił go. Upiór, wciąż leżący na podłodze, kilka razy wciągnął i wypuścił powietrze.  
- Co ty do diabła robisz? - kłapnął nagle ostrożnie siadając na podłodze i krzywiąc się, a następne spojrzał na Francuza.

- Ach – powiedział Francis tak naprawdę nie słuchając. Był zajęty obserwowaniem tego, co złapał.

Jego upiór był młody, może co najwyżej dwudziestoczteroletni, i miał wyraźne, ale niezbyt ostre rysy, które uwydatniała jego niezwykle blada skóra. Miał niesamowicie rozczochrane, krótkie, prawdopodobnie blond włosy, które nie mogły ukryć jego dość dużych brwi. Ale tym, co zdobyło niepodzielną uwagę Francisa, były oczy. Zielone – nawet w ciemności mógł powiedzieć, że są one zielone. Zielone jak północny las, zielone jak magia w środku nocy. Tylko przez te oczy Francis był gotowy uwierzyć w magię.

Uśmiechnął się zaskoczony tym, co zobaczył. Ponieważ, cholera, jego Upiór był uroczy.

- Na co się gapisz, do diabła? - zapytał gniewnie Upiór.

- Na ciebie – powiedział Francuz uśmiechając się, a Upiór prychnął unosząc dłoń i przeczesując nią swoje rozczochrane włosy. Ciemna ścieżka została pozostawiona w miejscach, gdzie dotknął swojego czoła i włosów. Francis zmarszczył brwi. - Pokaż mi swoją lewą dłoń.

- Do czego potrzebujesz... – zaczął zirytowany Upiór, ale urwał przez Francisa, który po prostu złapał jego dłoń i przyciągnął do swojej twarzy.

- Krwawisz – powiedział, i była to prawda. Na lewej dłoni Upiora było długie i najwidoczniej całkiem głębokie rozcięcie. Dotknął go lekko palcami, a Upiór wydał zaskoczony syk bólu.

- Wygląda na to, że zraniłeś się, kiedy upadałeś.

- Nie mów o tym, jakby to była moja wina!

- Jesteś też cały zamoczony w rumie – ciągnął Francis i cmoknął macając się po kieszeniach i wyciągając małą świeczkę i zapałki z jednej z nich. Po zapaleniu świeczki ponownie spojrzał na Upiora i wyciągnął do niego dłoń. - Chodź, pozwól mi pomóc ci wstać.

- Jakbym potrzebował jakiejkolwiek pomocy we wstaniu – prychnął Upiór i zignorował zaoferowaną dłoń. Chociaż nie wysilał się, by samemu wstać; prawdopodobnie wciąż był niepewny po uderzeniu w głowę.

- Naprawdę? - Francis wyprostował się, złapał prawe ramię Upiora i nagłym ruchem pociągnął go w górę. Cichy dźwięk uciekł z ust zielonookiego blondyna, który zachwiał się prawie upadając, kiedy Francis go puścił. Trzymający w jednej ręce świecę Francuz szybko złapał go i poprowadził cicho przeklinającego Anglika, by usiadł na jednej z drewnianych skrzyń. - Widzisz? - powiedział zadowolony z siebie. - Nie możesz udawać upiora, kiedy widzisz gwiazdy. Teraz siedź tu, a ja będę mógł lepiej spojrzeć na twoje zranienie.

Z odrobiną światła Francuz mógł lepiej zobaczyć skaleczenie. Krwawiło całkiem mocno jak na zwykłe zranienie na dłoni, jednak było głębokie, więc Francis zdjął krótki szalik, który nosił, i zaczął nim owijać zranioną rękę. Żaden z mężczyzn nie odzywał się w międzyczasie, chociaż Francis zerkał kątem oka na swojego Upiora. Kiedykolwiek nie spojrzał, Upiór obserwował swoimi niezwykle żywymi oczami swą zranioną rękę, a na jego raczej bladej twarzy Francis zauważył rumieniec. To rzeczywiście było bardzo urocze.

- W końcu się spotkaliśmy – powiedział kończąc prowizorycznie opatrywać Upiora i uśmiechając się do niego.

Jego słowa spotkały się z parsknięciem.  
- To raczej nie jest dobre. „Spotkaliśmy się" już dwa razy i za każdym razem zostałem zraniony.

Francis nie mógł nic poradzić, że uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.  
- Przepraszam – powiedział, choć nie było mu tak przykro jak powinno.

- Nieważne. – Upiór wstał. - Idę.

Nie znowu!  
- Czekaj! - Francis zatrzymał go łapiąc za ramię i nie pozwalając mu odejść. - Jak masz na imię?

Tajemnicze, czarujące zielone oczy zabłysły żywo w świetle świecy i Francis wiedział, że tym razem dostanie odpowiedź. _Ulice są samotne_, powiedział mu Upiór, ale Francuz wiedział, że korytarze wcale nie są lepsze. Echo jest jedyną odpowiedzią, którą mogą dać ściany.

I miał rację.

Anglik szarpnął uwalniając rękę, spotkał niebieskookie spojrzenie, a następnie odwrócił wzrok.  
- Arthur – powiedział.

A wtedy Upiór, Arthur, mijając Francuza pospieszył w stronę swojego tajnego korytarza, nie oglądając się do tyłu. Jednak w połowie kroku zmienił kierunek i podążył znów do półki z rumem.

- Czekaj – zawołał za nim Francis. Arthur spojrzał na niego ostrożnie, zatrzymując się. Francis uśmiechnął się. - Tylko jedna butelka na tydzień – powiedział z uśmieszkiem i wskazał na szkło na podłodze. - A już wziąłeś porcję na ten tydzień. Inaczej ktoś może zauważyć.

Anglik patrzył na niego przez kilka chwil, jakby coś rozważał. Najwyraźniej pogodził się ze słowami Francuza, bo zostawił półkę nietkniętą, na wpół biegnąc do tajemnych drzwi.

- Arthur.

Drzwi były już otwarte; Anglik zatrzymał się z wahaniem, nie patrząc w tył. Ale kiedy Francuz nic nie powiedział, w końcu odwrócił się.  
- Co?

Francis uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.  
- Do następnego razu – powiedział. - _Bonne nuit._

Otrzymał szybkie spojrzenie szeroko otwartymi oczami od swojego Upiora, zanim drzwi się za nim zamknęły. Dziwne, wstrząsające uczucie wypełniło jego brzuch; Francis zaczął sprzątać bałagan na podłodze.

W końcu poznał swojego małego Upiora.

xXx

Po wypadku w piwnicy Francis stał się jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany, by kontynuować swoja znajomość z Upiorem. Z drugiej strony Upiór –_ Arthur,_ jak sobie przypominał Francis – był zdeterminowany, by unikać takich sytuacji i szybko stało się to ich sekretną grą – w chowanego, kotka i myszkę. Od czasu do czasu Francis mógł dojrzeć ciemno ubranego Arthura, który szukał jedzenia, albo po prostu poszedł na spacer na zewnątrz czy wewnątrz budynku, a Anglik również zawsze zauważał Francisa. Z reguły Francis podążał za nim, ale za każdym razem Anglik uciekał. Jakby tylko chcąc podrażnić Francuza, zdawał się wbiegać w ślepy zaułek w niekończących się korytarzach sprawiając, że Francis wierzył, iż _to_ mógłby być czas, w którym załapie Upiora, ale następnie on zawsze jakoś znikał, pozostawiając przeklinającego, sfrustrowanego Francuza. Nie ważne jak bardzo Francis próbował znaleźć sposób na otworzenie sekretnych drzwi, w których zniknął Arthur – nigdy mu się to nie udawało. Arthur miał przewagę, bo żył dużo dłużej w starym, podobnym do zamku budynku i znał go lepiej.

- Co jest z tobą nie tak? - Gilbert zapytał kiedyś Francuza, kiedy kończyli swoja nocną zmianę. - Ostatnio chodzisz z głową w chmurach.

- Chodzę? - spytał w roztargnieniu Francis, z Arthurem w swoim umyśle. To było zabawne, że nigdy nawet nie rozważał podzielenia się Anglikiem z innymi. Śmiesznym było jak on, prawie zazdrośnie, myślał o Angliku jako _swoim._

- Tak – powiedział Gilbert, prawie zaniepokojony. - Poważnie, chłopie, w porządku?

Francis otworzył usta, by się zaśmiać i powiedzieć, że oczywiście jest w porządku, ale słowa jakoś nie mogły opuścić jego ust. Zatrzymał się, by faktycznie rozważyć pytanie, milczał przez chwilę. Czy było w porządku? Arthur doprowadzał go do szału ze swoim ukrywaniem i grą w „znajdź mnie, jeśli potrafisz", i już wcześniej Francis zauważył, że Anglik wywiera na nim taki sam wpływ jak narkotyki. Za każdym razem, kiedy Francis widział swojego Upiora, potrzebował więcej, potrzebował o wiele więcej jego. Pragnął usłyszeć jak mówi, dotknąć go i zobaczyć jego błyszczące, szmaragdowe oczy jeszcze raz. Za każdym razem, jeszcze raz. Im więcej go widział, tym bardziej pragnął zobaczyć go ponownie. Nigdy nie było wystarczająco.

Zaniepokojone, purpurowe oczy Gilberta wciąż czekały na odpowiedź.  
- Francis?

- Jest... - powiedział powoli Francis, próbując znaleźć właściwe słowa. - Ktoś jest w moich myślach. Ciągle.

Zaniepokojona twarz Prusaka zmiękła w uśmieszek.  
- Och, więc _to _ciebie zjada – prawie roześmiał się. - Cóż, przypuszczam, że to była kwestia czasu, by to się stało. Kto to jest? Jest wielu pracowników, którzy patrzą na ciebie w ten sposób.

Francis tylko roześmiał się i pokręcił głową. Kiedy mówił, że ktoś jest w jego myślach, nie miał tego na myśli w_ ten_ sposób. Po prostu chciał lepiej poznać Arthura.

Ale kiedy te zielone oczy wciąż nawiedzały jego umysł, wtrącając się do jego marzeń, zarówno kiedy spał, jak i był obudzony, każdego dnia, Francis zaczął rozpatrywać na nowo swoją wcześniejszą opinię. Dni mijały, a Francuz prawie zaczął się czuć, jakby został zaczarowany przez swojego Upiora. A kiedy w końcu Francis spalił danie, które przygotowywał myśląc o Arthurze - _on, spalający swoje własne jedzenie - _dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest pochłonięty dużo głębiej w sekrety Upiora, niż kiedykolwiek był.

xXx

Dwa dni po zniszczeniu swojego dania Francis znalazł Arthura w swoim pokoju.

To znów była długa i pełna zajęć nocna zmiana, więc Francis był zmęczony. Jedyną rzeczą w jego umyśle było w tym momencie pójście prosto do łóżka i spanie do południa. Dzięki Bogu, następny jego dzień był dniem wolnym od pracy.

Wieczność zajęło mu wspięcie się po schodach na trzecie piętro, cudem było, że nie zasnął gdzieś między pierwszym a trzecim piętrem. Dostał się do swoich drzwi, otworzył je, wszedł do pokoju i zamknął drzwi. Dopiero wtedy zaczął zauważać otoczenie.

Pierwszym, co zauważył, było to, że pokój był oświetlony przez parę świec, stojących na małym, drewnianym stoliku stojącym w rogu, obok wejścia do pokoju, pomimo że on zawsze gasił świece, kiedy wychodził z pokoju na dłuższy czas. Jego wzrok padł na krzesło leżące na podłodze obok stołu i Francis zmarszczył brwi – nie dlatego, że spodziewał się, że krzesło będzie stało, ale dlatego, że zapomniał je postawić po tym, jak przypadkowo przewrócił je tego ranka. I po tym zauważył, że jest tu ktoś siedzący na jego łóżku.

Łóżko Francuza stało w najdalszym kącie od drzwi, tuż poza zasięgiem świec. Arthur wciąż siedział, ubrany w swój czarny płaszcz i Francis musiał spojrzeć dwa razy zanim przekonał się, że to nie halucynacja.

Zielone oczy były jednak prawdziwe, a Francis opuścił swój zaskoczony stan umysłu i podszedł do swojego łóżka i Upiora siedzącego na nim.

- Cóż, czy nie jest to rzadkie? – powiedział, nagle mniej śpiący i o wiele bardziej rozbudzony i... coś jeszcze. - Ty, wciąż siedzisz, wyjątkowo nie uciekasz. Czym zasłużyłem sobie na ten zaszczyt?

- Nie powiedziałeś im o mnie, prawda? - Arthur na wpół zapytał, jego głos brzmiał trochę błagalnie. Zignorował słowa Francuza. - Oni o mnie nie wiedzą, prawda?

Teraz, kiedy Francis był bliżej, mógł zobaczyć, że Anglik wygląda na niespokojnego. Jego palce nerwowo bawiły się rąbkiem płaszcza, a oczy skakały na przemian wokół pokoju i na Francisa, jednocześnie błagając i żądając odpowiedzi.

- Nie puściłem pary z ust – zapewnił go Francis i usiadł tuż obok Upiora. Może trochę zbyt blisko, pomyślał, kiedy drugi mężczyzna zmieszał się i przesunął nieco dalej, tak, że ich ramiona już się nie dotykały.

- Zostałem dziś zobaczony – powiedział cicho i wyraźnie nerwowo Arthur. - Zostałem dziś zobaczony i to twoja wina.

Francis nie wiedział w jaki sposób to może być jego wina. Nie rozumiał też czemu to wydawało się być tak ważną sprawą dla jego nocnego gościa, więc tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
- Cóż, przez ciebie spaliłem moje danie innego dnia, więc myślę, że jesteśmy kwita.

- Kwita! - Arthur prawie wypluł to słowo. - Co jeśli oni odkryją, że ukrywa się tu człowiek? Że to ja?

Francis nie rozumiał czemu Anglik jest taki rozemocjonowany.  
- _Oui_, co jeśli? - spytał.

Arthur zwrócił swoje dzikie oczy na Francuza.  
- Jestem złodziejem! - krzyknął i natychmiast obniżył swój głos do syku. - Jestem złodziejem... Czy ty kurwa nie rozumiesz tego?

- Jestem pewien, że ci wybaczą, ludzie tu są bardzo mili – powiedział Francis klepiąc plecy Anglika. - Oni ledwie zauważają, że znika trochę jedzenia.

Arthur spojrzał w dół, na swoje ręce i zarumienił się.  
- Nie rozumiesz – powiedział cicho. - By... byłem złodziejem jeszcze zanim się tu przeniosłem...

- Och – Francis patrzył na niego. Było tak wiele rzeczy, których nie wiedział o tym mężczyźnie, a tak wiele chciał wiedzieć. Nie dbał o to, czy Arthur kradł, szczególnie jeśli robił to, by pozostać żywym. Obserwując Anglika nagle uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiedy sobie coś uświadomił.

- Więc w końcu mi zaufałeś – powiedział z ręką wciąż bezczynnie leżącą na ramieniu Anglika. - W innym razie nie byłoby cię tu, opowiadającego mi to wszystko.

Rumieniec Arthura pogłębił się, utrzymywał wzrok na swoich lekko trzęsących dłoniach.  
- Tak naprawdę nie ufam ci – powiedział, ale Francis był przekonany, że jest wręcz przeciwnie.

- Ale wciąż przyszedłeś do mnie – zauważył. - Dlaczego?

I nagle naprawdę chciał wiedzieć dlaczego.

Arthur spiął się. Francis mógł poczuć napięcie jego ramienia i masował je lekko. Najwyraźniej wtedy Anglik stał się świadomy ręki na swoim ramieniu i zrzucił ją.  
- N...nie rób tak – wypalił, okazując wielkie zainteresowanie w obserwowaniu podłogi.

- Czemu do mnie przyszedłeś? - Francis powtórzył swoje pytanie. Od wielu dni, nie, _tygodni,_ jego Upiór ukrywał się przed nim najlepiej jak mógł, i teraz, teraz był w jego pokoju, w jego łóżku, ze swojej własnej woli... Oszałamiający obraz Arthura _leżącego_ w jego łóżku, zamiast _siedzącego_ na nim pokazał się w umyśle Francuza, a ten prawie zakrztusił się powietrzem. _Tak, musiał wiedzieć..._

- Tylko... by poinformować cię co się przez ciebie stało – powiedział w końcu Anglik, ale Francis nie był przekonany.  
- Czemu to moja wina? - spytał.

- My... myślałem, że ty byłeś w korytarzu, ale to nie byłeś ty i... Pieprzyć to, nieważne. Wychodzę! - Arthur wyskoczył z łóżka, ale natychmiast podążył za nim Francis. Dziwne, ciepłe uczucie spłynęło po nim po słowach Anglika, ale wciąż nie otrzymał swojej odpowiedzi. Zanim jego mały Upiór mógł zniknąć, złapał jego oba ramiona i zmusił go, by spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Nie okłamuj mnie – powiedział nisko, dziwnie pragnienie zabulgotało w nim, kiedy przyglądał się całej zaczerwienionej twarzy przed nim. - Czemu do mnie przyszedłeś?

Te czarujące oczy patrzyły jak królik przyparty do mury, a słowa, które opuściły usta Arthura, były zaledwie szeptem.  
- Nie wiem.

Francis zobaczył szczerość na twarzy drugiego blondyna i zaakceptował tę odpowiedź. Jednak jeszcze nie puścił go – jakoś nie mógł, nie chciał tego.

- Rozumiem – mruknął, śledząc grę światła i cienia na bladej skórze Anglika.

- Jeśli oni... - zaczął Arthur i zawahał się, zanim ciągnął ponownie. - Nie pozwól im znaleźć o mnie nic więcej, niż mają do tej pory.

Francis uśmiechnął się do niego.  
- Nie pozwolę.

- Dziękuję – Anglik obdarzył go ostrożnym uśmiechem, a następnie ręce Francisa zacisnęły się na powietrzu. Arthur szybko wyślizgnął się z jego uścisku i był teraz przy stole. Rzucił Francisowi ostatnie spojrzenie, uśmiechając się lekko i, Francis mógł przysiąc, prawie złośliwe zgasił wszystkie świece. Następnie Francuz usłyszał szelest i kamień uderzający o kamień, po czym nastąpiła cisza. Arthur ponownie uciekł do swojej tajemnej komnaty.

Francis stał tu w ciemnościach, otoczony tylko przez ciszę i własne myśli, próbując zrozumieć siebie i silne, ale przyjemne uczucie w nim. Jednakże, nie dochodząc do żadnych ostatecznych wniosków, położył się na swoim łóżku natychmiast zapadając w sen.

Tej nocy śnił o Arthurze.

xXx

Następny dzień Francis spędził z resztą personelu restauracji, zwłaszcza z Antoniem i Elizavetą. Ich trójka spacerowała w ogrodzie przy domu, a Antonio miał zadziwiającą wiadomość: widział Upiora.

- Był cały czarny, tylko jego twarz była biała jak śmierć – wyjaśniał radośnie Hiszpan.

Francis prychnął ukrywając swoje rozbawienie.  
- Po prostu jak zawsze śniłeś na jawie,_ mon ami._

Antonio roześmiał się.  
- Nie mógłbym wyobrazić sobie takiego widoku w moich snach! Powinieneś go zobaczyć, te brwi na białej skórze mogły należeć tylko do prawdziwego Upiora.

- Dlaczego jesteś taki niechętny uwierzeniu w to, co mówi Antonio? - spytała Francuza Elizaveta i uklęknęła, by zerwać białą różę z krzaka - ostatnie kwiaty kończącego się lata.

- Nie wierzę w duchy – powiedział Francis wzruszając ramionami.

- Ale byłeś taki chętny, by go złapać, kiedy tu przybyłeś – stwierdził Antonio lekko obronnym tonem. - I byłeś nim naprawdę zainteresowany.

- Już nie. – To było wystarczająco prawdziwe. Francis był teraz zainteresowany Arthurem, nie Upiorem. - Zrozumiałem, że to tylko bajka do rozbawiania ludzi.

Oboje, Elizaveta i Antonio, żachnęli się. Francis spojrzał na róże – były tu też czerwone – i następnie pomyślał o Arthurze. Uklęknął obok Węgierki i urwał purpurowy kwiat.

Elizaveta uśmiechnęła się do niego szelmowsko i przysunęła bliżej.  
- Gilbert powiedział, że masz kogoś w swoich myślach. Ciągle. - powiedziała.

Francis otworzył usta tylko po to, by wyjaśnić całe nieporozumienie - że _nie w ten sposób_ - ale następnie zamknął je i przypomniał sobie ostatnią noc. _Rzeczywiście_, zrozumiał, _rzeczywiście myślę o nim w ten bardzo szczególny sposób..._ i pokręcił purpurową różą w dłoniach patrząc na Elizavetę i nie mając zielonego pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Więc powiedział najprostszą rzecz – prawdę.  
- Tak - Jego oczy przeniosły się na różę w dłoniach, przełknął sucho. W co on się wpakował? - Tak...

A magiczne oczy Upiora nawiedzały jego umysł.

xXx

- Więc jest postanowione – przemówił na początku spotkania Roderich, właściciel restauracji. - Zamierzamy wprowadzić kilka zmian w tym miejscu.

Słychać było zaciekawiony pomruk wśród zebranych pracowników, ale Francis czuł tylko łaskoczącą nerwowość w dole brzucha.

- Mamy wiele pustego miejsca w tym budynku – ciągnął Roderich przykuwając uwagę wszystkich z powrotem na siebie. - I niemądrym jest to tak zostawić. Dlatego zdecydowałem, że skoro mamy wystarczająco dużo pracowników i zasobów, zamienimy całe czwarte piętro w pokoje dla gości i przemienimy tę naszą wspaniała restaurację w mały hotel. Przedstawiono mi również interesującą ofertę, ale szczegóły są niepewne, więc nie będę o tym teraz mówić – powiedział i dodał z małym uśmiechem: - Jestem jednakże pewny, że to stanie się absolutnym sukcesem.

Prawie wszyscy w pomieszczeniu wybuchnęli wiwatami i zaczęli rozmawiać podekscytowani, ale Francis czuł, jak jego ciało staje się zimne. Kiedy Roderich zaczął wyjaśniać, jak i co mogłoby zostać zmienione, Francis mógł myśleć tylko o swoim małym Upiorze, który teraz straci swój dom.

xXx

Tego samego wieczoru Francis przypadkowo spotkał Upiora ponownie. Francuz niósł ciasto, które przygotował, by przechować je przez noc w piwnicy. Jego obie ręce trzymały tacę, nie miał żadnego światła. Nawet jeśli ryzykownym było nieść truskawkowe ciasto w prawie kompletnej ciemności, Francis ufał sobie wystarczająco, by próbować. Poruszał się powoli i kiedy tylko z sukcesem położył swój twór na półce, usłyszał ciche dźwięki za sobą. Okręcił się wkoło, mógł rozpoznać w ciemności tylko zbliżającą się postać, ale żadnych więcej detali.

- Hej – powiedziała cicho postać, zatrzymując się kilka kroków od Francuza. - To tylko ja.

Francis wypuścił oddech, który wstrzymywał, i uśmiechnął się. Mimo wszystko nigdy nie wiesz, kto mógłby się ukrywać w ciemnościach.  
- Arthur.

Oboje byli przez chwilę cicho; Francis upewniał się, że ciasto było chronione przed wilgotnym powietrzem i każdym innym możliwym niszczycielem, a Anglik najwidoczniej tylko patrzył – jeśli tylko mógł coś zobaczyć, oczywiście.

- Ja tylko – zaczął nagle Arthur – wiesz, brałem sobie coś do picia. Albo jedzenia.

- Mmm – Francis mruknął z roztargnieniem, przeklinając w myślach, ponieważ pokrywa na ciasto była zbyt mała.

- I wtedy przyszedłeś, więc pomyślałem, że mogę powiedzieć cześć...

Francis uśmiechnął się i odwrócił.  
- To bardzo miłe z twojej strony – powiedział – skoro zazwyczaj uciekasz. - Mógł poczuć, że Anglik przesunął się nieznacznie i dodał: - Chcesz trochę ciasta?

- Ciasta?

- Zrobiłem truskawkowe ciasto, ale pokrywa jest zbyt mała. Więc dlaczego nie miałbyś trochę dostać?

- Ale ono nie jest na jutro?

- To nie powstrzymało cię ostatnim razem – zauważył uprzejmie Francis, pamiętając pierwszy raz, kiedy był gotowy uwierzyć w Upiora.

Było zbyt ciemno, by zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Upiora, ale było pewne, że „stworzenie nocy" się rumieni. A może uśmiecha złośliwie. Z nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

- To było wcześniej – powiedział Arthur w odrobinę obronny sposób.

- Naprawdę? Więc dlaczego się to zmieniło?

- Wcześniej nie znałem cię, a ty nie znałeś mnie. O wiele fajniej psocić ludziom, którzy nie wiedzą kogo winić.

- Rozumiem. – Francis roześmiał się. - Ale naprawdę musiałeś wtedy zepsuć moje ciasto? To nie było dobre dla mojej reputacji.

- Dobrze ci tak, ty zarozumiała żabo. To dobre dla twojego ego – skomentował Arthur z małym parsknięciem. - W każdym razie, jeśli jesteś pewny...

Francis wziął tacę z ciastem i położył na pudle, które mogło robić za stół. Obaj mężczyźni usiedli na krawędzi skrzyni, z ciastem między nimi. Francis nie miał ze sobą żadnych widelców czy łyżek, ale miał nóż do ciasta. Zaoferował go swojemu Upiorowi i patrzył – a raczej wyczuwał – jak bierze starannego kęsa.

- Dlaczego, u licha, nie gotowałem dla ciebie wcześniej? - spytał siebie Francis, kiedy Anglik sięgał po drugiego gryza. - Muszę to naprawić... Smakuje ci, Arthur? - Pytanie było raczej retoryczne; Francis wiedział, że smakowało, co Arthur potwierdził kiwają głową i mrucząc z aprobatą. Następnie oboje milczeli. Arthur jadł, a Francis zastanawiał się, czy Anglik wie o planach Rodericha. Jeśli nie, mówienie o tym mogłoby być trudne i nieprzyjemne.

Kiedy Arthur skończył jeść – a zjadł ćwierć ciasta – Francis położył resztę na półce. Kiedy się odwrócił, Arthur tam stał, na wyciągnięcie ramion. Francis wyczuł, że coś przeszkadza Anglikowi i postanowił powiedzieć nieuniknione.

- Wiesz o planach Rodericha, prawda? - na wpół stwierdził, na wpół spytał.

- Wszyscy o tym rozmawiają. Jak mógłbym nie wiedzieć?

Francis odpowiedział cichym „mmm" i nieświadomie zaczęli iść ku sekretnemu wejściu. Szli obok siebie, ocierali się teraz ramionami i próbowali unikać wszystkich możliwych obiektów na podłodze.

- Więc – powiedział Francis, kiedy dotarli do rogu z sekretnymi drzwiami. - Co zrobisz?

- Co mogę zrobić? - zapytał cicho Arthur. - Ostatecznie znajdą moje kryjówki w czasie remontu czwartego piętra, więc nie mogę zostać tu dłużej. A nawet jeśli nikt by nie znalazł moich sekretnych korytarzy, życie w tych wąskich przestrzeniach byłoby nieludzkie. - Anglik roześmiał się ponuro. - Żyłbym tam jak szczur, którym jestem.

Serce Francisa ścisnęło się boleśnie w jego piersi. To była prawda. Po zmianach w domu nie było mowy, by można było mieszkać tu dalej w sekrecie. Wciąż słysząc ostatni komentarz Arthura Francis skulił się. „Szczur". Skrzywił się przez dobór słów, a następnie westchnął i dodał ze smutkiem:  
- Już przeżywanie życia w ukryciu jest wystarczająco nieludzkie.

- Albo mógłbym po prostu zamieszkać tutaj, w piwnicy – ciągnął Arthur lekkim tonem, próbując rozjaśnić nastrój. - Nigdy więcej biegania po schodach w górę i w dół po jedzenie. To byłoby proste.

Francis też się uśmiechnął.  
- Taa, bardzo proste. Kogo obchodzi to, że ludzie wbiegają tu cały czas?

Mógł usłyszeć uśmieszek w głosie Anglika, kiedy ten powiedział:  
- Ha, a zauważyłeś mnie, kiedy przyszedłeś tu chwilę temu? - spytał Arthur prawie figlarnie. - Po prostu zniknę w cieniach, kiedy ktoś wejdzie i nikt nigdy mnie nie znajdzie. Jestem w tym dobry – dodał.

Francis machnął wokół ręką na prawie czarną jak smoła ciemną przestrzeń i uśmiechnął się na pewność siebie w głosie drugiego mężczyzny.  
- Ach tak? Ale nie ma cieni w kompletnej ciemności – tylko to miał do powiedzenia. Ręką, bardziej lub mniej przypadkowo, musnął włosy Anglika.

- Tym lepiej...

Francis czuł Arthura przy swoim boku, wciąż nie widząc więcej niż jego słabe zarysy. I nagle wiedział, że to prawda. Arthur mógł po prostu w każdej chwili zniknąć w ciemności, a on nie mógł zrobić nic, by go zatrzymać.

Czuł, jakby magia poruszyła jego ramieniem, nie jego własna wola, kiedy Francis uniósł je i położył jedną rękę na ścianie po lewej stronie Arthura, a drugą po jego prawej, łapiąc Anglika pomiędzy nimi.  
- Tutaj – powiedział lekko ochrypłym głosem pochodzącym z głębi gardła. - Nie możesz już uciec...

Bycie tak blisko Arthura, bez nawet widzenia go, było w pewien sposób emocjonujące, nierealne; Francis poczuł nagle przyspieszony oddech Anglika na swojej skórze. Łaskotał go i wysyłał palące uczucie do całego jego ciała. Złapał Upiora... Wiedział, że złapał.

Arthur przełknął.  
- Ja... ja mógłbym... jeśli chcę, ja...

- _Non_ – Francis niemal zamruczał, pochylając się lekko do przodu. - Nie możesz, w przeciwnym razie już byś to zrobił. - Ciepło promieniujące od ciała Anglika otuliło jego skórę, nawet mimo ich ubrań, a zimna piwnica nie była już wcale taka zimna. Francis pożądał więcej tego ciepła, więcej niż ledwie łaskotanie, łaknął bliższego kontaktu. - Nie możesz, ponieważ cię złapałem... To prawda, czyż nie? Złapałem cię w ten sam sposób, w jaki ty złapałeś mnie.

Zsunął ze ściany jedną z jego rąk na swojego Upiora, jego ciepłego, bardzo prawdziwego Upiora; pieścił skórę wzdłuż jego ramienia, aż do szyi, gdzie przeszedł do delikatnego dotykania twarzy. To było niesamowite. To było _niesamowite_, dotykanie go w ten sposób, czucie każdego ruchu i ekspresji bez widzenia ich. Francuz objął bezwiednie drugim ramieniem szczupłą talię, przyciągając Anglika bliżej.

Arthur odetchnął szybko, kiedy był dotykany tak intymnie, i zdecydował, albo i nie, położyć swoje własne ręce na piersi Francisa. Francuz zamruczał aprobująco i pochylił się bliżej, jego usta były przyciągane przez wargi Anglika. Czuł cień szybkiego, ciepłego oddechu Arthura na swojej skórze i...

- Francis! - Drzwi piwnicy zostały otwarte na oścież i Gilbert pospieszył do środka. – Co, do diabła, zajmuje ci tak dużo czasu?

Oboje, Arthur i Francis, zamarli; oczy Arthura były szeroko otwarte i zaniepokojone. Na zaledwie chwilę Anglik pozostał napięty w ramionach Francuza, ale potem wydawał się ochłonąć, a Francis nagle przytulał powietrze zamiast osoby. Arthur przykucnął, próbując ukryć się za drewnianym pudłem.

- Huh? Kto jest tu z tobą?

Gdyby to nie Gilbert był tym, który wtargnął, próba Anglika zapewne zakończyłaby się sukcesem, ale pechowo dla niego Prusak miał niewiarygodnie wspaniały wzrok w nocy – Francis podejrzewał, że ma to związek z jego dziwnymi, szkarłatnymi oczami – i niesamowicie ciekawską osobowość. Rozumiejąc, że zostanie zobaczony, Arthur szybko otworzył sekretne drzwi i zniknął w środku.

Francis nawet nie próbował go zatrzymać, to byłoby bezużyteczne. Zamiast tego odwrócił się do zbliżającego się idioty, którego nazywał swoim przyjacielem.  
- Gilbert – powiedział. - Czy naprawdę musiałeś wparować _właśnie_ _teraz_?

- Huh? Gdzie on poszedł? - mruczał Gilbert ignorując przyjaciela i rozglądając się wokół, kiedy podchodził do rogu. - Chwilę temu tu był facet... - Potem raczył ponownie zauważyć Francisa. – Zresztą, co tu robiliście?

Francuz rzucił mu najbardziej mordercze spojrzenie, na jakie mógł się zdobyć, i wielki, rozumiejący uśmieszek pokazał się na ustach Prusaka.  
- Och – powiedział, cedząc słowa. - Więc to był tajemniczy człowiek, który zajął twój umysł! - Czerwone oczy powędrowały wokół piwnicy. - Kto to jest? I gdzie poszedł?

Francis tylko patrzył na swojego przyjaciela. Byli _tak blisko_ z Arthurem, _tak blisko_, i wtedy cholerny Prusak musiał wkroczyć i wszystko zrujnować. Poza tym, znając Arthura, Anglik może teraz ukrywać się i nigdy nie pokazać swojej twarzy, a Francis nie zobaczy już go ponownie. A może, jeśli Francis ma niewiarygodne szczęście, Arthur mógł pokazać się w jego pokoju po miesiącu, albo coś koło tego, i obwiniać go za wszystko... w tym przypadku Francuz nie pozwoliłby mu już więcej odejść tak łatwo.

W międzyczasie Gilbert obserwował otoczenie, zdeterminowany dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest obiekt uczuć jego przyjaciela.  
- Chłopie, twój mały kochanek przeszedł przez ścianę – narzekał, a jego dobór słów sprawił, że Francis zadrżał przyjemnie. - Faktycznie... - Prusak pochylił się, by uważniej zbadać ścianę.

Francis obserwował go nie wypowiadając ani słowa i nie próbując go zatrzymać. Zresztą, co mógłby powiedzieć? Tajemnica Arthura rozpadała się na kawałki, szczególnie teraz, kiedy Gilbert dowiedział się o nim. Im więcej Francis o tym myślał, tym bardziej czuł, że bardziej bezużyteczne jest kłamanie, czy odmówienie powiedzenia prawdy.

- On ma na imię Arthur – powiedział po prostu. - Dzięki za zniszczenie chwili.

- Arthur? - Gilbert zmarszczył brwi i wyprostował się. - Nie ma żadnych Arthurów w naszym personelu.

- Prawda – przyznał Francis. - Ale jest jeden w tym domu.

Prusak zaoferował mu spojrzenie sugerujące, że jest nieco szalony. Zanim mógł jednak spytać o coś więcej, Francis westchnął i pokręcił głową.  
- Nie. Nie powiem nic więcej, zanim z nim nie porozmawiam. - _I Bóg jeden wie, kiedy się to zdarzy_, dodał do siebie cicho, sfrustrowany, ponownie godząc się na bezradne czekanie.

Bo, jak podejrzewał, Arthur kazał mu czekać. Nie przez wieczność, nawet nie przez tygodnie, ale tylko przez dwa dni. A tylko te dwa dni były wystarczające, by sprawić, aby Francis był gotowy przełamać się przez kamienne ściany gołymi rękoma, by znaleźć Anglika. I, oczywiście, _każdy_ musiał _coś_ wiedzieć o Francuzie i jego tajemniczym romansie – zawsze możesz liczyć na Gilberta, jeśli o to chodzi. Bardzo irytującym było, że cały dom czekał, aż Anglik znowu się pokaże.

Kiedy Arthur w końcu pokazał się, stało się to prywatnie, wewnątrz ścian chroniących pokój Francisa.

Był wieczór, Francuz leżał na łóżku, nie dbając o dołączenia do innych w salonie i niespokojnie zastanawiał się, kiedy będzie mógł ponownie spotkać Arthura. Jednakże jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez już znajomy szelest kamiennych, sekretnych drzwi. Serce Francisa przestało bić na ten dźwięk i usiadł na łóżku, oczekując Anglika.

Na stole stało kilka świec oświetlających pokój i, nawet jeśli światło było przytłumione, Arthur musiał zmrużyć oczy, kiedy przeszedł do pokoju z kompletnie ciemnych korytarzy. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i zlokalizował Francuza tylko po to, by wiedzieć gdzie patrzeć, jak wydawało się Francisowi.  
- Hej – powitał podłogę, nie wchodząc dalej do pokoju.

- A ja myślałem, że będę musiał czekać tygodnie – powiedział sucho Francis. Mimo wszystko, to bardzo frustrujące, kiedy twój partner ucieka po prawie-pocałunku, pozostawiając ci rozmyślania, kiedy zobaczysz go znowu. - Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zaskakiwać.

Najwyraźniej wyczuwając lekkie zranienie w głosie Francuza, Arthur spojrzał na niego.  
- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho, różowy cień pokazał się na jego policzkach. Francis uśmiechnął się; jakby mógł pozostać zły na kogoś tak uroczego. - Chodź tutaj – powiedział i poklepał pościel obok siebie. Arthur posłał mu spojrzenie, ale posłuchał, jednakże tak ostrożnie, że to było prawie obraźliwe. Francis roześmiał się trzymając ręce przy sobie, bez względu na swędzące w nich uczucie.  
- Nie gryzę – zapewnił beztrosko Anglika, po chwili dodając figlarnie: - Jeszcze.

- Idiota – powiedział Arthur rumieniąc się, ale jego usta wykrzywiły się w uśmieszek. - Swoją drogą, znowu to zrobiłeś – poinformował Francuza, spotykając jego spojrzenie i krzyżując ramiona. - Przez ciebie byłem widziany.

- Ach tak? Ale nie byłeś tym, kto chwalił się, jak łatwo może zniknąć, jeśli ktoś wejdzie?

- Ty... rozpraszasz mnie.

Francis roześmiał się żartobliwie, robiąc niewinną minę.  
- W jaki dokładnie sposób, jeśli mogę spytać?

- Głupia Żaba – wymamrotał Arthur i następnie udowodnił, że wcześniejsze stwierdzenie Francisa o byciu zaskakującym jest bardzo prawdziwe. - Właśnie tak... - Delikatnie dotknął jedną ręką policzek Francuza i kiedy znalazł odwagę w udanym początku, złapał twarz Francisa między swoje dłonie. Powoli pochylił się w przód i zatrzymując się tylko na ułamek sekundy, delikatnie dotknął ust Francuza swoimi własnymi, zanim odsunął się pozwalając swoim rękom opaść na kolana.

Pocałunek był bardzo krótki i lekki, ledwie potarcie się ust, ale wysłał elektryczny wstrząs przez ciało Francisa i rozpalił jego zmysły. Pragnienie zaczęło palić się w nim powoli, ale z pasją, choć wiedział lepiej, że nie powinien żądać ponownie ust Anglika, tym razem głębiej. Nawet lekki pocałunek, którym obdarował go Arthur, wydawał się być próbą dla Anglika i Francis chciał kontynuować na jego warunkach. Poza tym, Arthur wyglądał, jakby jeszcze nie skończył, więc Francis zadowolił się po prostu delikatnie się do niego uśmiechając.

Arthur wyglądał na nerwowego i wahał się ponownie, rękoma bawiąc się swoim płaszczem. Zajęło mu chwilę, zanim zaczął mówić, ale Francis czekał cierpliwie.

- To jest – w końcu zaczął Anglik, rzucając okiem na Francuza – twoja wina, że to się zaczęło. - Francis uniósł na to brew, ale nie przerywał, a Arthur ciągnął. - Od kiedy wszedłeś do tego budynku, odkąd cię zobaczyłem... - Zamknął oczy, biorąc głęboki oddech i starając się wydobyć słowa. - Mój świat został wykolejony – dosłownie. Próbowałeś mnie znaleźć, złapać. Większym wyzwaniem stało się poruszanie wkoło, kiedy wiedziałem, że zawsze jesteś czujny. I – wiedzieć, że jakoś coraz trudniejsze i trudniejsze stało się życzenie sobie, by ci się nie udało.

Francis słuchał go cicho, niewiarygodne dotknięty przez nieśmiałe wyzwanie. Otworzył usta, ale Arthur uciszył go.  
- Nie! Muszę skończyć. - Odchrząknął. - Cholerna Żabo, nie masz pojęcia, co mi zrobiłeś. Byłem rozdarty między dwoma wyborami, i wciąż jestem. Czy masz pojęcie, jakim rodzajem piekła to jest?

Właściwie, pamiętając całą agonię, która spowodował mu Arthur, Francis wierzył, że wie, ale mądrze wybrał pozostanie cicho.

- I kiedy tamtej nocy spadłeś na mnie w piwnicy, ja... - Anglik wzruszył ramionami. - Podejrzewam, że wtedy dowiedziałem się, że przegrałem. To było wtedy, kiedy zrozumiałem, że ja... - Wydawał się dławić słowami, zmuszać je, by wyszły na zewnątrz. Francis patrzył, jak obserwuje podłogę z płonącą czerwienią twarzą. - Że jakoś zakochałem się w tobie.

Po słowach nastąpiła cisza. Francis prawie nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie słyszał, to było zbyt dobre, by było prawdziwe.  
- Arthur... - zaczął, ale Anglik przerwał mu ponownie. Arthur położył swoje palce na ustach Francisa i w końcu spojrzał mu w oczy.  
- I dlatego musimy się pożegnać – powiedział cicho, spojrzenie pełne emocji desperacko wpatrywało się w oczy Francisa.

Zbyt dobre, rzeczywiście. Serce Francisa zamarło w piersi.  
- Co?

Oddychając ciężko, Arthur znów odwrócił wzrok, ale od czasu do czasu jego spojrzenie wracało do Francuza.  
- Oboje wiemy, że nie mogę zostać tu dłużej, bo ostatecznie zostałbym znaleziony. Nie, nie patrz tak na mnie – prawie błagał, kiedy Francis chciał zaprotestować. - Nie rozumiesz. Chociaż to prawda, że stałem się złodziejem, by ratować życie, kradłem również wiele... droższych niż jedzenie rzeczy od... paskudnych ludzi. - Anglik roześmiał się gorzko. - Podejrzewam, że teraz nadszedł czas zapłaty. To. Ta sytuacja.

- Arthur...

- Nie! - Arthur przerwał mu ponownie, prawie krzycząc. W przeciwieństwie do Francisa, jego oddech był szybki i ciężki, wyglądał, jakby był na skraju załamania. – Przygotowałem to, co mam teraz powiedzieć, więc nie łam wszystkiego przerywając!

Francis zamknął usta myśląc, że jeśli coś się łamie, to jest to jego serce. Z ustami tworzącymi prostą, cienką linię, patrzył na Arthura czekając, co ma więcej do powiedzenia.

Anglik wydawał się być chwilowo zszokowany, że Francis rzeczywiście go słucha, ale po chwili wziął się w garść.  
- Muszę przeżyć moje życie w ukryciu – powiedział. – I nie mogę ciebie prosić, byś... byś zrobił to samo dla mnie. Nie mógłbym nigdy prosić, byś poszedł ze mną. - Słowa wychodziły jako zaledwie szept i Francis widział, jak zielone oczy nagle wypełniły się łzami. Niejasno zastanawiając się, czy to nie _on_ powinien być tym, kto płacze, ciągle patrzył na mniejszego mężczyznę obok niego, nie robiąc żadnego gestu, by uspokoić czy pocieszyć go. Po prostu siedział i czekał. Arthur chciał zakończyć to bez przeszkadzania, pomyślał trochę zimno Francis, więc pozwoli mu to zrobić.

- Widziałem, jak gotujesz. – Anglik pociągnął nosem, próbując stłumić szloch, który wstrząsnął jego ciałem. - To jest to, czego pragniesz. To jest to, co kochasz...

Francis odezwał się, zanim nawet to zauważył.  
- Mógłbym zostawić to wszystko dla ciebie – powiedział spokojnie i nagle zrozumiał, że to prawda. To, co czuł do Arthura było głębokie i prawdziwe, i mógłby porzucić obecny sposób życia, by być z nim. Rozumiał, jak niemądre prawdopodobnie to było, oraz że to uczucie równie dobrze mogło być jedynie magią zielonych oczu, ale nie dbał o to. W końcu znalazł prawdziwą miłość, i nie zamierzał dać jej odejść. Mógłby wybrać Arthura ponad wszystko.

Ale Arthur pokręcił wściekle głową, jakby próbował przekonać siebie tak mocno, jak Francuza.  
- Jesteśmy z innych światów Francis, a ja nie mogę wciągnąć cię do mojego.

- Więc ja wciągnę cię do _mojego_! - powiedział Francis dość surowo. - Przysięgam, że nie pozwoliłbym ci odejść już więcej i jestem człowiekiem honoru. Możesz zacząć wszystko od nowa!

- W tym społeczeństwie ludziom takim jak ja nie daje się drugiej szansy – powiedział cicho Arthur, wycierając twarz i potrząsając głową, zdeterminowany nie pokazywać więcej łez. - Bogaci, wyśmienici ludzie nigdy nie zapomną, jeśli ktoś zabrał coś z ich dostatku. - Gniew chwilowo wypełnił głos Anglika, prychnął. - Nawet jeśli mają wszystko i więcej! Oni są najbardziej chciwi, ci dranie. - Następnie westchnął, złość odeszła. - Wydaje się, że to koniec mojego leniwego życia. Znowu będę uciekać. Francis... - Spojrzał na Francisa, ale nie mógł dokończyć, cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć, a jego oczy patrzyły smutno i błagały o zrozumienie.

Francis nie rozumiał, wcale. Ale widział determinację w tych szmaragdowych oczach i ból w jego piersi wzrósł, zmieniając się z tępego w bardziej ostry i przenikliwy. Arthur zdecydował odejść, wierząc, że to jego jedyny wybór, a Francuz nie mógł sprawić, by został, bez zmuszania go. Patrzył na niego, na mężczyznę, którego kochał, obserwował go z oczywistym bólem w oczach. Arthur nie mógł znieść jego spojrzenia i odwrócił się; łzy ponownie zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach mimo jego próżnych wysiłków, by pozostać opanowanym.

Francis uniósł dłoń i delikatnie pogłaskał mokry policzek. Arthur spojrzał na niego i wytarł trochę łez. Mając zbyt dużo do powiedzenia, zbyt dużo do zrobienia, zbyt dużo do czucia, Francuz nie mógł zrobić nic więcej od patrzenia na swojego ukochanego.  
- Pozwól mi cię trzymać – powiedział jedynie chrapliwie, jakby jego gardło płonęło i owinął ramiona wokół szczupłego, drżącego ciała Anglika. - Pozwól mi trzymać cię tej nocy...

Spędzili całą noc w ciszy, owinięci wokół siebie, nie puszczając się ani na chwilę. Godziny mijały powoli, ale noc nie była wystarczająco długa dla kochanków, których ścieżki mają się rozdzielić.

xXx

Francis obudził się w pustym łóżku.

Nie oczekując niczego innego, usiadł obojętnie rozglądając się po pokoju: ani śladu Arthura. Oczywiście. Odrobinę gorzko się śmiejąc, Francis wstał i ubrał się. Musiał iść do pracy, nie ważne jak smutny, albo zły, albo zawiedziony był. Jego serce bolało. Otworzył drzwi i zaczął iść w dół schodów na pierwsze piętro zastanawiając się, czy będzie mógł jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć Arthura. Renowacja domu nie rozpocznie się wcześniej niż za miesiąc, ale znając Arthura, może on ukrywać się do ostatniej chwili, kiedy będzie musiał już iść; albo może nawet nie czekał na remont i już uciekł. Bez słowa.

W kuchni Francis znalazł swoich współpracowników w okropnie radosnym nastroju. Kucharze rozmawiali ze sobą podczas pracowitego przygotowywania posiłków, kelnerzy biegali tu i tam, a ludzie całkowicie niezaangażowani w „restauracyjną" część, tacy jak ogrodnicy czy sprzątacze, po prostu zabijali swój czas przeszkadzając tym, którzy teraz pracowali. Wszyscy byli tak podekscytowani zmianami w restauracji, że przyprawiało to Francisa o mdłości.

- Dzień dobry, kumplu! - Gilbert wyszczerzył się i uderzył go w plecy. - Hmm? Dlaczego jesteś taki skwaszony? Ktoś cię opuścił, czy jak?

Nieumyślny słowny atak Gilberta uderzył prosto w serce Francisa i nie mógł on zrobić nic, poza rzuceniem morderczego spojrzenia przyjacielowi.  
- Coś w tym rodzaju – mruknął i odwrócił się do swojego blatu.

Kątem oka zobaczył, jak zrzedła mina Prusaka. - C... Poważnie? - Francis ledwie kiwnął głową, zabrał swój fartuch z szuflady i założył go.

- J...ja – Gilbert niezręcznie drapał tył swojej szyi; Francis, jeśli nie czułby się w tej chwili tak okropnie, śmiałby się z nieporadności swojego przyjaciela w sprawach takich jak emocje. - Uch, naprawdę mi przykro Francis.

- W porządku – odpowiedział wiążąc swoje długie włosy w kucyka.

- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

Gilbert, będący tak sympatycznym i faktycznie zadającym to pytanie, jakoś dotknął Francisa, który obdarzył przyjaciela uśmiechem.  
- Teraz nie jest najlepszy moment – zauważył, wskazując na pośpiech w kuchni. - Ale doceniam propozycję. _Merci_.

- Jeśli jesteś pewny... - wymamrotał Gilbert i kiedy Francis zapewnił go, że jest pewien, i że oboje powinni wrócić do swoich obowiązków, wrócił do pracy.

Dzień mijał powoli, boleśnie powoli i nastrój Francuza nie poprawił się do wieczora, chociaż był pozytywnie zaskoczony, że nawet wieczorem nikt poza Gilbertem i nim nie wiedział o jego niedoli, przez co dał swoje uznanie Prusakowi, że raz nie wygadał nowości całej ekipie. Po swojej zmianie Francis poszedł prosto do swojego pokoju, zamierzając dąsać się resztę wieczoru i zobaczyć, czy Arthur mógłby go odwiedzić. Jak oczekiwał, Arthur nie pojawił się, ale zamiast tego Gilbert, Antonio i Elizaveta zapukali do jego drzwi.

Po kubku ciepłego mleka i subtelnych pytaniach, Francuz skończył mówiąc swoim najbliższym przyjaciołom o tym, co się zdarzyło, wyłączając fakt, że Arthur był Upiorem. Ale wyjaśnił, że jego kochanek musiał się przeprowadzić, głównie przez renowację, i odmówił nawet myślenia o towarzyszącym mu Francisie, przez „to jest najlepsze" dla Francuza.

- Ale przynajmniej cię kochał... - powiedziała uprzejmie Elizaveta. - To lepsze, niż gdyby zostawił cię, bo cię nienawidził.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział Francis. - W tym wypadku przynajmniej nie byłoby czego żałować.

- I odmówił zostania? - spytał Antonio, marszcząc brwi. - Dlaczego?

- On... nie mógł.

- Jeśli byłoby dla ciebie łatwiej, gdyby cię nie kochał – Gilbert dołączył do rozmowy, by dodać swoją opinię – to może nie został, ponieważ cię_ nie_ kochał?

Elizaveta posłała gniewne spojrzenie Prusakowi, uderzając jego ramię wcale nie delikatnie. Francis poczuł ostry nóż wbijający się w jego serce na tę myśl i skrzywił się.  
- Myślę, że zmieniłem zdanie. Wolę myśleć, że nadal mnie kocha.

- Cóż, przynajmniej teraz to wiesz – powiedział Gilbert z uśmieszkiem, pocierając ramię, gdzie został uderzony. - Teraz nie będziesz żałował, myśląc inaczej. - Wbrew sobie Francis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Prusak miał dziwny sposób pocieszania, ale w jakiś pokręcony sposób to jednak pomagało.

- Albo po prostu nie pozwól mu iść – powiedział Antonio, ponownie się uśmiechając. - To proste.

Jeśli tylko to byłoby naprawdę takie proste, pomyślał Francis i uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem. Ale teraz mógł mieć jedynie nadzieje na cud.

Arthur nie pokazał się tej nocy.

xXx

- Przysięgam, że słyszałam cichy płacz zeszłej nocy, kiedy byłam w magazynie – wyszeptała Katiusza do Elizavety, kiedy zajęły miejsca na kolejnym spotkaniu koncentrującym się na renowacji restauracji.- Upiór musi z jakiegoś powodu nie wiedzieć, co począć.

- Mój Boże, zastanawiam się dlaczego – odpowiedziała Elizaveta. Następnie Francis zobaczył, jak lekko marszczy brwi i odwraca się w jego stronę unosząc jedną z nich. Francis udawał jednak, że skupił się na Roderichu, kiedy Austriak odchrząknął, by zacząć mówić. Francis widział, jak nie otrzymawszy od niego żadnej odpowiedzi Węgierka próbowała w zamian złapać wzrok Gilberta. Francis miał nadzieję, że niczego nie podejrzewa; jej wyobraźnia wraz z opisem Gilberta na temat tego, co wydarzyło się w piwnicy, nie rokowała dobrze dla sekretów Arthura.

- Mogę prosić was o uwagę? - powiedział Roderich sprawiając, że wszyscy przynajmniej udawali, że go słuchają, by nie musiał podnosić głosu. - Tym razem mam szczegółowy plan zmian, które wdrożymy. Byłbym wdzięczny za waszą uwagę, kiedy będę je wam wyjaśniał.

Francis nawet nie chciał słuchać, ponieważ przez te zmiany straci swojego Upiora. I zamiast zwracać uwagę na słowa Rodericha, czuł się, jakby chciał wskoczyć na stół i krzyczeć, że nie rozumieją, że stracą Upiora, jeśli wprowadzą te plany. Oczywiście nie mógł tego zrobić, jednak nie zależało mu również na wysłuchaniu planów. Kiedy Austriak ciągnął swoje wyjaśnienia, umysł Francisa odpłynął do chwili, kiedy trzymał Arthura w swoich ramionach, tak blisko, tak ciepło...

- Bardzo dobrze. Teraz, kiedy wiemy to wszystko, opowiem wam o ciekawej ofercie, o której wspominałem na ostatnim spotkaniu. Szczegóły zostały już potwierdzone i z dumą ogłaszam wam, że otwieramy nową restaurację, nowy oddział można powiedzieć. We Francji.

W pokoju zapadła cisza pełna podziwu, kiedy słowa zapadały w umysłach wszystkich. Dosięgło to nawet Francisa, który zamrugał. Nowy oddział... we Francji?

- Och, mój Boże! - pisnął ktoś wysokim głosem, to przełamało ścianę ciszy. Roderich ze spokojem obserwował swoich pracowników, którzy wszyscy na raz zaczęli entuzjastycznie rozmawiać. Francis nie dołączył do wesołej rozmowy, ale odwrócił się do właściciela i spytał:  
- Co to _de facto_ znaczy?

- To znaczy – powiedział Roderich klaszcząc kilka razy, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. - To znaczy, że otwieramy nową restaurację we Francji, w Paryżu ściślej mówiąc. Mój kolega z Paryża i ja zgodziliśmy się na współpracę. Będziemy wspólnikami, oboje w równej mierze właścicielami obu restauracji, a ja wyślę od dziesięciu do dwunastu z was do Paryża. Oczywiście – dodał - nikt nie będzie zmuszony do wyjechania. Ale mam szczerą nadzieję, że będzie wystarczająco dużo chętnych.

Rozmowy rozpoczęły się znowu, nawet bardziej podekscytowane niż wcześniej, jeśli to możliwe. Francis patrzył się pustym wzrokiem przed siebie, jednak myśli ścigały się w jego głowie.

Arthur nie może zostać w restauracji, ponieważ zostałby znaleziony. Nie może zostać znaleziony, ponieważ jest poszukiwany w Brytanii. Nie chciał wziąć Francisa do „podziemia" ze sobą, ponieważ Francis kochał pracować w restauracji. Ale Arthur nie był poszukiwany we Francji. A restauracja będzie częściowo przenosić się do Paryża.

- _Och! _- Francis ledwie mógł powstrzymać się przed podskoczeniem. Kilka par oczu spojrzało na niego, ale nawet tego nie zauważył. Miał rozwiązanie – rozwiązanie! Teraz tylko musi zaprezentować je Arthurowi... Jak mógłby przekonać go do pokazania się?

- Teraz w końcu całkiem się zgubił – słyszał Francis, jak Gilbert szepcze do Antonia, który cicho roześmiał się w odpowiedzi i stwierdził, uśmiechając się jak zawsze:  
- Nie jestem tego pewien, _amigo._

Francis mrugnął do nich i tym razem chętnie słuchał, co Roderich miał do powiedzenia na temat szczegółów nowego układu. To z kolei nie zostało zignorowane przez jego przyjaciół, którzy po spotkaniu próbowali go spytać, co zmieniło go z tak nadąsanego w tak niesamowicie radosnego, ale machnął na nich ręką i tanecznym krokiem odszedł do swojego pokoju obiecując, że wyjaśni wszystko potem, bo w tej chwili jego umysł był zbyt zajęty rozmyślaniem, jak może pomówić z Arthurem.

Na końcu nie okazało się to zbyt trudne. Francis wspiął się na czwarte piętro i po prostu zawołał Anglika wiedząc, że Arthur mógł się wreszcie pokazać tylko po to, by kazać mu się zamknąć – tylko dlaczego nie próbował tego wcześniej? I miał rację.

- Co, do diabła, Francis? - Francis odwrócił się wokół na ten dźwięk i zobaczył swojego małego Upiora wypełzającego zza dużej dębowej półki. Wyprostował się i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, podczas gdy Francuz wciąż uśmiechał się do niego radośnie. - Co?

- Powiedz, Arthur – rzekł Francis, robiąc teatralnie poważną minę. - Mówisz po Francusku?

xXx

- Co? - Gilbert prawie zadławił się mlekiem, które pił. - Chodzisz z Upiorem?

- Chodzisz z Upiorem! - Elizaveta jedynie pisnęła.

- Z Upiorem? - Antonio powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. - Tą brwistą zjawą?

Francis roześmiał się i zrelaksował opierając się o tył swojego łóżka, kiedy trójka jego przyjaciół wciąż patrzyła na niego pytająco, każdy z nich głodny szczegółów pasujących do ich własnych interesów.

- On kradł nasze jedzenie cały ten czas?

- To on był tym, który robił wtedy te zatrute babeczki?

- Całowaliście się już?

- Do was wszystkich, tak. Chociaż, Gilbert, wciąż jestem zły za przerwanie nam w piwnicy tamtego dnia – powiedział Francis, nie będąc wstanie przestać się szczerzyć, nie ważne jak pró... do diabła z tym, on nawet nie _próbował_. Nie miał powodu, by to robić. Za kilka tygodni wybierze się z powrotem do Francji ze swoim kochankiem, by pracować w restauracji ze swoimi najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Nic, absolutnie _nic_ nie mogło sprawić, by to było lepsze. Och, poza tym, że Arthur spotka jego przyjaciół, chociaż to nie była koniecznie dobra rzecz.

- Pamiętajcie, zachowujcie się cywilizowanie, kiedy przyjdzie – Francis ostrzegł trio w pokoju. - I pamiętajcie, że tak szybko, jak powiecie „cześć", wychodzicie.

- Ta, ta, ta.

Gilbert, Antonio i Elizaveta byli jedynymi, którym Francis za zgodą Arthura wyjawił prawdę o Upiorze. Reszta personelu będzie wierzyć, że to po prostu ktoś, kogo Francis znalazł w Londynie. Och, nie mógł się doczekać wyjazdu!

Jego śnienie na jawie zostało przerwane przez, och, tak wyczekiwany szelest sekretnego wejścia, który usłyszał, a jego serce zatrzepotało w oczekiwaniu i, szczerze mówiąc, w zaniepokojeniu o zachowanie jego przyjaciół.

- On tu jest!

- ..._Gott_, to są _brwi?_

- Mówiłem, że są olbrzymie!

Zawsze możesz liczyć na swoich przyjaciół... Francis zerwał się, obawiając, że trio mogłoby odstraszyć Arthura.  
- Arthur...

- Czy wy macie pieprzony _problem_ z moimi brwiami?

- Jakie brwi, ja mogę zobaczyć jedynie gąsienice!

- Przynajmniej można je zobaczyć, nie jak twoje, pieprzony albinosie!

- Chłopcy, chłopcy...

Francis obserwował tę scenę oniemiały. Arthur, Gilbert i Antonio natychmiast znaleźli porozumienie, którym było rzucanie na siebie obelg i przekleństw.

Ale najwyraźniej Francuz nie był jedynym, który nie popierał kłótni. Elizaveta westchnęła rozdrażniona i po trzech uderzeniach, po jednym dla każdego uczestnika sprzeczki, trio zamilkło.  
- To nie jest czas na to – zbeształa ich, pchając trzech mężczyzn z dala od siebie dość mocno, przez co Arthur prawie wpadł na Francisa. - Arthur ma ważniejsze rzeczy do robienia, niż sprzeczanie się z wami.

- Och, co? - spytał z zaciekawieniem Antonio i uśmiechnął się do Francisa szelmowsko. Elizaveta dołączyła do uśmiechu i zachichotała delikatnie, kiedy Arthur zarumienił się pod jej sugestywnym spojrzeniem. - Może opowiedzą nam jutro – powiedziała dosadnie i wyciągnęła protestującego Gilberta i szczerzącego się Antonia z pokoju.

Arthur, z ramionami ciasno splecionymi na piersi, obserwował, jak zamykają się drzwi i prychnął.  
- Jak możesz się przyjaźnić z takimi draniami?

- Cóż, mam cię jako kochanka, więc o co chodzi?

- Ty...! - Arthur uderzył ramię Francuza, a ten roześmiał się. Szybko złapał nadgarstek Anglika i pociągnął go do stołu, wciąż smakując słowo _kochanek_ w swoich ustach. Było słodkie, chociaż trochę słone i delikatnie, przyjemnie toczyło się w jego ustach.

- Co? - zapytał Arthur, kiedy usiadł przy małym stoliku.

- Niedawno zrozumiałem – wyjaśnił Francis, zbierając od niechcenia wszystkie świece poza jedną. - Że zaniedbałem dwie rzeczy, które powinienem był zrobić już dawno temu. - Podszedł do swojej szafki i otworzył ją, zabierając dużą, zakrytą tacę. Położył ją na stole przed Anglikiem i zdjął nakrycie, wydobywając na zewnątrz wiele rodzajów małych dań.  
- _Voil__à_! - oznajmił dumnie, przebiegając ręką przez swoje włosy.

Arthur najpierw popatrzył na tacę przed nim, a następnie na Francuza stojącego obok niego. Nawet w słabym świetle Francis mógł zobaczyć lekki cień szkarłatu wpełzający na jego policzki.  
- Gotowałeś – rzucił Arthur raczej oczywistym faktem.

- _Mais oui_, pardon za mój błąd, że nie zrobiłem tego wcześniej.

- A... - Anglik grzebał przy rogu tacy, starając się wyglądać na obojętnego. - Co jest drugą rzeczą?

Francis położył rękę na głowie Arthura, wplątując palce w piaskowe włosy, następnie ruszył niżej, pieszcząc kość policzkową, by w końcu położyć palce pod brodą Anglika, unosząc jego twarz.  
- Drugą rzeczą – powiedział, pochylając się ku zarumienionej twarzy – jest to, że nie powiedziałem ci czegoś, co powinienem był powiedzieć ci już dawno temu. - Delikatnie przycisnął swoje usta do warg Anglika w niewinnym pocałunku. - _Je t'aime, mon_ _Fantôme – _wyszeptał naprzeciw wąskich ust, zanim znów się wyprostował, uśmiechając się do swojego towarzysza.

Anglik zamrugał kilka razy.  
- Mmm – wymruczał nieobecnie, a następnie zreflektował się. - Z... znaczy, ja wciąż nie rozumiem żabiego!

Francis zachichotał i usiadł przy stole twarzą do swojego partnera.  
- Kocham cię – wyjaśnił z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Och...

- Dobrze – powiedział Francis biorąc butelkę czerwonego wina i nalewając napoju do dwóch kieliszków. Zaproponował jeden Arthurowi, który z zadowoleniem go przyjął. - Za przyszłość – powiedział Francuz, unosząc swój kieliszek.

- Za przyszłość – zgodził się Arthur z małym uśmiechem i uderzyli o swoje kielichy. - Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, jakie to jest okropnie banalne – powiedział po wzięciu łyka wina.

- Być może. Ale działa, _non_?

Arthur wzruszył ramionami, próbując wyglądać obojętnie.  
- Podejrzewam, że działa.

- Więc pozwól sobie znaleźć w tym przyjemność – przynaglił Francis i wskazał na jedzenie. Arthur natychmiast wziął kęs; te pysznie wyglądające potrawy kusiły go już wystarczająco długo.

Ta noc była przyjemna; dla Francisa była pierwszą od tygodni, kiedy był w stanie całkowicie bawić się w spokoju, a dla Arthura prawdopodobnie pierwszą w całym jego życiu, kiedy mógł się naprawdę cieszyć, zamiast musieć ukrywać się w cieniach.

Ponadto, po raz pierwszy Francis i Arthur mogli cieszyć się swoim wspólnym wieczorem bez strachu przed tym, co może przynieść nadchodzący poranek. A mimo faktu, że noc wciąż była młoda, nie była ona wystarczająco długa dla dwóch kochanków. Bez względu na to, jak długą drogę będą razem dzielić.

_**X**_


End file.
